Number One With the Bullet
by empireofapples
Summary: SEQUEAL TO CiaPi: Death, Betrayal and Love. Jamie has the most important person in her life. Now with the help of family friends, she may just win back her heart. But what about the familair cop that's back in town? It can only mean trouble. Brian/OC


_**Number One With the Bullet**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything from the Fast and Furious franchise. **

**WARNING: sexual themes implied, SPOILERS OF 4th MOVIE, and death... and a bit of cheesiness.**

**Hello, welcome to the 2nd part of the 3 parts series of 'Just Load It'. You can find the first part, 'Cock it and Pull it', on my stories. The 3rd part will be out soon... hopefully, if I can think of a plot. **

**How I got the stories/series names? From the song 'Sugar, We're Going Down' by FOB, of course! I hope you enjoy this part of it, and please reivew! I need to know if you like the stories or not. **

* * *

Jemini "Jamie" Bellona Zingani was someone on the run. She had no family, other than her loving cousin and her cousin's boyfriend, and then his friends. She had loved a few times, but only one had truly caught her heart and she couldn't get it back. She remembers the nights she would have a gun in her shaking hands and there would be a dead body only a few feet away. She would then pack up and go on the run. That had only happened twice.

There were moments in her life where she just wanted to crawl into the deepest darkest hole and die right there without having to see the light of day for the rest of her life.

Right now, where she was, what had happened to cause where was; she wanted to just be shot right there, not caring who saw her.

Leticia "Letty" Ortiz was a girl that Jamie loved more than anyone else. She had been there for her first heartbreak. She'd been there when both her parents died and she had nowhere to go. She had been there when Jamie needed to hide. And Jamie had been there when they, Letty and Dom, needed to hide themselves.

It was an early summer day. California was hot, but not at its hottest. Jamie stood beside Mia, both clad in dark clothing. Mia wore a shin-high black dress, her hair down, and her makeup already running down her face.

Jamie wore what she would wear anywhere: a black wife beater with a pair of her favorite dark jeans that had already begun to look worn and had a hole in her right back pocket. She wore her black combat boots, and her long brunette hair, the small as her late cousin's, was up in a loose ponytail. It was silent as Mia and Jamie thanked the other racers, many were friends of both, Jamie squealing with delight when she saw Vince and Leon again. She'd already been to one funeral between all of them, and none thought that this would happen only a year later.

They were family. Family's forever.

Soon enough, silence took over the large group of racers, Jamie couldn't help but to hushly laugh at the many street racing cars that filled the cemetery and thinking that Letty would be doing the same. In her hands was a single white rose resting inbetween her fingers. After everyone had gone up and placed their rose, Jamie sighed when she didn't see Dom; she walked up, after Mia, and placed it beside the smiling picture of her cousin.

She smiled back at it. Jamie then just couldn't help it any longer, and fell to her knees, her head resting on the casket, tears pouring from her hazel eyes. Mia and Vince helped her up and took her away before the ceremony could be finished and helped her in her car. Jamie just let the tears fall as she ran a hand over the black interior of her maroon RX-8 Mazda and sighed. Letty had begged and begged to be able to race it, just drive it for once, but Jamie wouldn't let her.

This car had been her pride and joy. It'd won her so many races and so much money. All the winnings she had had helped pay for the funeral and everything. Damn that bastard that killed her, she thought to herself as Mia and Vince talk a ways away over what to do with her. If anything, Jamie would run again. She was already on the run to begin with, and was lucky no one had come to arrest her.

The brunette only sighed and pulled out her keys. Plugging them into the ignition, she pulled away before Mia or Vince or anyone else could stop her, and glared at the road before her. As she rode away, a familiar dusty blonde caught her sight, and she sneered at him as she passed. Turning out of the large lot of buried bodies, Jamie looked up at the view that she got. Standing on a hill that was above the cemetery, also where no one could see unless they were far away was Dom, standing in front of his slick black 1970 Dodge Charger.

As she turned a corner to make her way to the Toretto house, the sight of the funeral, Dom, and Brian disappeared, along with her meaning of life.

---

Jamie sat in an old fold-out chair in the backyard of the fort. She had a beer being loosely held in both hands as she stared down at the dying grass under her. The sun was already setting, and she ignored everything that was going on. Mia was in the kitchen making both of them some sandwiches, and she was just sitting there feeling useless.

Her cousin was just murdered, of course she felt useless!

"Hey, Jamie," a gruff voice said from behind the brunette. She turned her head; her hazel eyes still brimmed with tears, and smiled at the man behind her.

"It's nice to see you again, Dom. How's Mexico?" she asked, a slight laugh in her shaky voice.

"It's alright…" Jamie nodded at his reply, and turned back to look at the darkening sky. This was all too familiar. It felt just like a year ago that Letty had invited her for a little family reunion, and she showed up with her Mazda looking like she was Miss Thing. She had worn shin-length camo cargo pants, a white wife beater and her combat boots. Her hair had been pulled up in a pony tail, and she was wearing a pair of her favorite sunglasses. She had just driven the two day drive all the way from Texas...

"_Jamie, is that you?!" Letty had called from the backyard. She'd been wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her waist was sported by Dom's arm, and he looked at her with an impassive expression. Jamie only grinned at her cousin and pulled her from Dom and into a hug. The two grinned at each other, Letty then introducing her to the crew._

"_Guys, this is Jamie. Jamie, I'd like you to meet the guys: Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Mia, Dom's little sister. Brian's supposed to be here but he got held up, so he'll be here later," the brunette nodded and walked over to the group of four. _

"_Damn, Letty, you sure she's you cuz? She looks like your twin!" Dom only slapped Leon upside the head, and walked to the end of the table where he took his seat. Jamie sat beside her cousin, across from Jesse and to his side was Mia. After Dom had said grace, something Jamie was never familiar with, the group began to eat, and laughs could be heard all the way down the street. _

"_So, Jamie, you race?" The brunette turned from her conversation she was having with Jesse at the 'what engine was better for a Nissan Skyline' debate, and grinned to answer the question._

"_Depends on who's askin'. I don't race just anybody. Ya gotten have something worth to race against," Jesse and Leon 'oh'ed, while Dom, Letty, and Mia grinned at the burning of Vince. The rough looking man only snorted and went back to his beer. _

_It was a wonderful way to spend a night. Although Jamie had to say her goodbyes and go back to Texas where she was currently hiding out at, Letty didn't know about why she had moved but didn't question it, and left. The Latino waved to her cousin as she rode off with her deep red Mazda. That had been the last time Jamie had seen her cousin before coming to her new home in Alabama and asking for a place to stay._

_She then learned about the heist, and it was then that Jamie told of her problem and the gun. Even though there was a long silence, Letty had agreed to help Jamie with her problem. They decided to get rid of the gun… but Jamie still had it even to this day._

"Jamie!" said girl turned at the sound of Mia's voice, and the sweet girl was waving for her to come in. Jamie took one more swig of her Corona before chucking it into the garbage can. That night, Mia, Dom, and Jamie spent the night talking about the old times, and things they wished they could have done with the deceased Latino.

"I wish Letty could have begged me one more time so I would have given in and let her drive my car," was one of the many that had been spoken by Jamie.

---

Deep hazel eyes stared up at the ceiling of her car as her thoughts began to come clearer and clearer by the second. Brian was here. Dom was here. She was here. Letty was six feet under, along with Jesse. And she had nowhere to run to begin with. Maybe she should have just stayed with Brian back in Miami, and then maybe he wouldn't have gone back into the force…

_Jamie had awakened after hearing a faint ringing noise and the other side of the bed going back up. She was tempted to just roll back over and go back to sleep, but pushed her hazel eyes opened and looked around. The boat house was always messy. No matter what you did, it would stay messy. _

_She rolled over, seeing that Brian wasn't in his spot on the small bed they shared, and sat up slowly, blinking the sleep from her eyes. After getting back most of her sight, she reached down on the carpeted floor and picked up a shirt, one of Brian's garage shirts, and pulled it over her head. Jamie slowly stood from the low bed, and walked over to the archway of the other room and peaked in to see if he was there._

_The dusty blonde stood with his back to her, but Jamie could see the cell phone that was pushed to his ear. She only got the ending of his conversation, but that was all she needed. _

"_Alright, I'll be there in the morning," once said the phone was closed, and Brian put it back on the small table. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed. Jamie turned and quietly got back into the bed, rolling over so her back was to him, and closed her eyes, slowing her breathing to a sleep-like pace. _

_The side of the bed went down, and a warm arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her toward the chest that it was connected to. _

"_I know you're awake…" Jamie only sighed at those words and turned around to face the baby blue eyes of Brian. She opened her own hazel ones and gave him a sleepy look; she was after all just woken up. _

"_How'd you know?" a twitch of a smile was pulling at her lips._

"_When I got up you weren't wearing my shirt, or anything for that matter," he grinned at her, his hand going from her waist to travel up her leg and under the shirt. Jamie only smiled and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, bringing him forward; their lips were just a hair away._

"_Who was that on the phone?" _

"_Tej, he needed my help in the garage with a car," was her answer, a bit too quick for her likely. As Brian leaned forward to close the space, Jamie pulled back giving him a 'that's bullshit' look._

"_And he's calling you at one in the mornin' just to ask you that? Nah-uh, you know me better than that, don't tell me that bullshit. Brian, who was it?" He only sighed at her and pulled her forward before more questions could be asked. Jamie gave in and let him do as he pleased, he'd tell her sooner or later._

_When Jamie woke up the next morning, she found the bed to be empty once again in the same twenty-four hours. She sighed and rolled over reaching for the shirt she had pulled on the night early from the floor and put it back on. The brunette pulled her messy hair into a pony tail before she stood and walked around the small boat house. _

_Bending over to look for something to eat for breakfast-… lunch, a pair of strong warm arms wrapped around her naked waist, and soft Corona smelling breath played over the back of her neck. Jamie only straightened her back and turned around in the embrace. She wrapped her arms around Brian's neck, giving him a soft smirk._

"_Like the show?" she asked with a seductive tone._

"_Very. You hungry? I can go out and get you something," he returned the tone, leaning in and leaving butterfly kisses on her sun kissed skin._

"_If you don't mind, I'm really hungry," she said the best she could without her voice cracking, although she was close to. The dusty blonde nodded into her neck before letting go, grabbing his keys, and going out to his car. She stood with her hands lightly resting on her hips as she watched him disappear around the corner. She sighed and plopped down into the fold-out chair that sat in front of the small table of the boat house. It was then that Jamie noticed the manila folder that sat on the off-white surface of the plastic table. She unfolded her arms slowly and leaned forward to look at it. After opening the folder and reading its contents, her face turned from curious to plain infuriated. _

_She stood from the chair, knocking it over in the process, and turned away from the small dining room/kitchen. Jamie hurried into the room she shared, grabbed her black duffle bag from under the small bed, and began stuffing her things in it. She hurried quickly, knowing Brian would soon be back, and pulled on some of her clean clothes. She still wore his garage shirt, but pulled on some girl boxers and jeans, converses at hand as she grabbed her bag, along with her keys and wallet and left for her maroon Mazda that had been sitting there for a few weeks._

_Jamie soon had the engine revived and was out of the area within seconds. She drove barefooted as she kept looking back, making sure she wasn't being followed. Although it was too late for a very important something, she'd left the folder open. _

_Brian came back to his boat house only minutes later to find her car gone, and when he entered, he noticed the open folder on the table. He dropped the bag full of fast food, and ran through the boat house yelling out Jamie's name. He got no answer back, but turned around and walked right back out with keys at hand. He'd been so stupid to leave the folder where she could see it._

"_**Catch Jemini "Jamie" Bellona Zingani, and bring her back as soon as possible. If she resists, do whatever necessary." **_

_Along with a picture of her from when she got her first mug shot in juvie…_

Jamie opened her hazel eyes once again, and sat up in her seat. The sun was already disappearing behind the west coast of LA. She sighed and turned in her engine; driving out of the empty lot that over looked the city of Las Angles. If only she had looked back to see a familiar dusty blonde following her with his deep blue eyes on hill that over looked that lot.

---

Jamie lay under her Mazda, a wrench at hand as she tightened a few loose bolts and looked to make sure nothing was leaking or unplugged. She was about to roll back out until she heard Mia's voice say something to someone.

"Look, Brian. She doesn't want to see you right now. She won't talk to anybody since Letty's death, and she defiantly doesn't want to see you of all…" Jamie blocked out the rest as she pulled out from her car and stood from the cold concrete ground. She was wearing his garage shirt. His name was just a faded bright red, but it was still there. She began wiping her hands on a grease rag, secretly putting the wrench in her back pocket of her jeans.

"What ya doin' here, O'Connor?" she asked with a bored tone of voice as she began walking toward the pair.

"I need to talk to you Jamie, it's important," he stepped forward, but stopped once he saw the silver glint of the wrench. Jamie continued wiping her greasy hands before pushing the rag into her other back pocket.

"Alright, talk. I got ten minutes till I'm supposed to be somewhere, so you might want to hurry," she said, turning back to her car after nodding Mia that it was okay to go. Mia bobbed her head back and went back to her duty in the kitchen to clean up after Vince and Leon.

Jamie was bent over under the hood, her hands working expertly over the knobs and bolts. Even thought she didn't hear any footsteps, when Brian placed his arms around her waist, she couldn't help but relax back into his embrace. She straightened up and tipped back onto his chest, her arms covering his own over her hips. His warm breath tickled at her neck, and she couldn't help but sigh from the pleasure.

"I miss doing this," he said quietly while nuzzling into her shoulder.

"I only ran for the sake of both of us," she answered back.

"How so?" Jamie only sighed and turned around in Brian's arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I thought it would be best that I left so I wouldn't have to worry about being on the run since you're a cop…" she looked up then, and finished her answer. "And so you wouldn't have to worry about having a murder as a fiancé."

The glint of the white-gold ring that hung on a silver chain on Jamie's neck, shone in the dim light of the garage. Brian only sighed and pulled the brunette into his chest, nestling his cheek into her hair.

"I'm betting that you didn't come here to just feel me up…" Jamie whispered, trying so hard not to ruin the moment. A soft chuckle filled her ears, making her want to melt just right there. She missed these moments just as much as the dusty blonde did.

"I think I know who killed Letty…" Jamie pulled back at those words and gave him a disbelieving look.

"Brian, that's something not to joke or lie or-" she never finished when a pair of Corona tasting lips met her own. Her tan arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him closer. She was suddenly lifted off the ground, his hands gripping her thighs softly, and she was sat on the counter that most tools were laying on along with different car parts. "Brian I'm serious, what do you mean you think you know-" she didn't get to finish that sentence either before lips were back on hers even harder.

"Please, just shut up," he whispered against her lips before picking her up again and laying her on the hood of one of the many chairs in DT's garage. Her legs subconsciously wrapped themselves around his waist to pull him closer.

"You're lucky I had a few Corona's before I got here…" she said when breaking for breath before going back to his lips. Minutes passed, Jamie was relieved of Brian's garage shirt, and he himself had lost his shirt within the minutes that passed. A sudden clearing of a throat interrupted the intense make-put session, and Jamie fell over off the hood once seeing who it was.

"DOM! It's so good to see you!" Jamie quickly pulled the shirt back over her shoulders, leaving it unbuttoned, before tackling the gruff man in a hug. He hugged her back, giving a look to Brian over her shoulder. "What are you doin' 'ere Dom? They got the whole place wired; they know you're here, already!"

The Toretto man only smiled down at her and set her down ruffling her already messy hair. "I know kid, but I just had to come see ya. I saw how you were at the funeral, and I just couldn't stay away for a long time," Jamie only gave a pout while she tried fixing her hair, and turned around to face the dusty blonde racer.

"Thanks for coming by Brian, and tellin' me the news, but I think it be best if you left…" she then added, "now."

"Nah, let him stay, I need to have a talk with O'Connor anyways."

Jamie only sighed at those words and began to walk out of the garage. Right as she was out of its doors, she could already hear the tools flying and trying to hit the cop as he dodged, trying to explain what was going on. She only smiled. It seemed Dom was back to him ol' self again.

---

The wind blew over the early morning of LA. It was hot, and would soon get even hotter. The was not a cloud in the sky, and a few birds could be seen every now and then, although most were probably in puddles trying to cool off. It had been storming for the past three days and finally stopped to leave such a beautiful day. Oh the irony Fate loved to give out.

Jamie grabbed her full duffle bag; it packed all the way to the zipper with important things, and lugged it into her Mazda. There it sat in the backseat, as she turned to give her final goodbye. Mia smiled and gave a small wave, Dom standing beside her with an impassive look. Brian had yet to wake up after a long night between herself and him. Although she wanted him there, Jamie knew it was for the best that he wasn't.

She slid into her car, placing the key into the ignition, and driving away with only one look back in her rearview mirror, she saw those deep blue eyes staring back at her from the top window of the Toretto house. She revived one time, picking up her speed, and the blue eyes showed a single sparkle in them, before disappearing. At least she was leaving him, smiling.

Jamie fingered at the ring of her silver chain that hung around her neck, and pulled onto the interstate. She didn't know where she would go. She had to go somewhere, she knew that, but her next stop was unknown.

---

_**One Month Later**_

_**Dominican Republic**_

Brunette hair cut short, only her bang being longer than two inches, whipped around in the fierce wind as knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel of her car tightly. Her speed was going higher, higher than it had ever gone. She was racing for her freedom; they had found her again, this time faster than usual. Could Brian have placed a tracker in her things without her knowing?

No, he wouldn't betray her like that. She knew he wouldn't.

Jamie opened her glove box quickly and pulled out the familiar .09 gun from its place. Having one hand on the wheel, along with an eye on the road, she shot at the car beside her. It lost control from the flying glass and swerved to the side.

One down, two more to go, Jamie thought as she began picking up speed once more. Another marked car came up beside her, she took once glance at it, and suddenly slammed on brakes. Her tires made a shrieking squeal as they came to a final stop with smoke rising quickly. She took out her keys, and slammed her door closed as she stepped out.

The two other cars stopped not far away, and two smiling faces popped out from inside them.

"You two are so lucky I finally figured out who you were!" Jamie placed the gun on the back part of her waist, where it sat snuggly in her jeans under her cami. Mia and Leon only walked from the cars and pulled the brunette into a hug.

"So if you guys are here… then that means the one that was hit at was-"

"You asshole! I should kill your bitchy ass with my own bare hands when I get to you…" the racer only laughed and turned to see a bruised and scratched up Vince.

"Hey, V how was the trip?" He glared at her with much hate, but couldn't stop the smile tugging at his lips.

"You're so lucky that I like that sexy ass of yours," he pulled her from her vertical standing position and pulled her into a headlock and ruffled her newly cut hair.

After finally getting away, Jamie straightened her hair, and pulled away from her friend.

"So, what the hell are you guys doin' here?" There was a fresh sparkle in her eye yet again, maybe things would change. Just maybe.

"We need your help, Jamie."

What was with the sudden tone of voice? She thought.

"Okay, what with?" her hands found themselves placed on her waist as she lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Dom got caught," was what Mia said. Jamie's hazel eyes widened with shock as they grew to a close, and she took a few deep breaths.

Dom was caught. He was actually _caught_, had been tried for his few crimes, and was now on his way to some jail in a bus full of other convicts. This is something nobody wanted to happen but they knew it would come soon enough. What was there left to do?

Her hazel eyes flicked openly quickly, before a smile played on her pale pink lips. "Well, it's better than runnin' from yo' asses. What you need me to do?"

---

One hand gripped the steering wheel while the other tugged at the shifting gear. Her hair shifted against the rising wind as she rode faster and faster down the black top. Although Jamie wasn't in her usual maroon red Mazda, she was riding in a nice black car that gave a smooth ride, if driven right. She looked in her rearview mirror to see Mia and two other guys, both Mexican who helped Dom, Letty, and an old friend Han, jack some gas tanks back when they were first on the run.

She smiled at them, and focused her eyes on the other slick black car in front of her. She could just barely see whisks of dusty blonde hair over the edge of the gray interior and very tinted window that it should be illegal, and it probably is. Her hazel eyes glazed over for just a moment, before catching the large bus not far ahead.

"Get ready, Vince, you gonna be taken over soon…" He nodded, getting ready to take over the wheel once we got close enough.

"_Alright, alright, alright! Get ready, we're comin' up fast!_"

"_Copy," _was Mia's reply.

"_Si, si_," was the two guys reply.

"_After this O'Connor, you owe me so much," _Vince had control over the walkie talkie while Jamie had an ear piece since she was going to be doing all the hard work. Her brunette hair had grown since last time she cut it, and it was in a small ponytail, even though it had grown, it was still quite short.

"Get ready, Jamie. It's going to be a bumpy ride," she nodded at him, and shifted once more with the manual stick, before unbuckling her seatbelt with one hand. Vince took the wheel from Jamie's hands, and she climbed out the side window to sit on the hood. Brian had gotten and front and made it slow down, helping them get close enough.

Taking one deep breath, and a silent prayer hoping she'd get out alive, Jamie jumped for the back ladder, and climbed up to the window.

"Alright, I'm on and will soon be in," the brunette said into the earpiece. She got a mumbled reply of something like 'Hurry up'. She grabbed the butt of the gun that she had in her side holster, and beat the back door window, breaking the glass instantly.

"I'm in, I'm in!" She slid through the broken window, only cutting her side shirt, before being practically slammed into the wall by the bus suddenly hitting on brakes after Brian had done so. She caught her balance quickly and picked the lock on the back door to get into the front where the prisoners were held. After she did so, Jamie kicked the door open, surprising everyone in the front. She ducked the hits thrown at her from the cops and had each one knocked out with a hit on the head of her gun's butt.

She passed Dom, him having a ghost of a smile on his face, before stepping to the driver and putting the gun to his head.

"Stop the bus, or get a bullet through the head," his brown eyes glanced at the barrel before his foot pressed slowly on the brake. Once coming to a full stop, the doors were forced open and Brian, along with Vince and Mia, came up the stairs.

Jamie was already picking the lock on his handcuffs, and once they heard the click, the cuffs were pulled off and Dom as pulled down the stairs into the car Vince had.

The brunette Letty-like-alike smiled at him, giving a large hug, and sat in the passenger sit with Brian driving. She leaned back into the soft fabric, and smiled when a hand set itself softly on her knee and kneaded the tense muscle. She sighed and opened one hazel eye to look at the dusty blonde that had a smile on his face, and a large twinkle in his eye.

"What you so happy about, cracker?" his smile only twitched a bit, before her turned to look at her and didn't look away. He'd seen him do this before. He'd tried to impress her on one of the many dates. It was a very busy street, and he had the same grin on his face. He turned to look at her, and didn't look away, even after running many red lights and almost being run over. Although this time it was just them, the black car, and a long stretch of blacktop.

"I'm used to that look, you should know better," he leaned forward, her breath now getting faster; she could see the speedometer getting higher and higher in the scale. "What are you doing Brian-?"

Her voice was blocked by the sudden warmth of lips on hers. The car kept going, but she didn't care. Her past maybe still catching to her, but she was running faster than it could. She wrapped one hand around his neck, and the other hand placed itself on his cheek. After a few seconds, she was able to push him away, and look with half lidded eyes into his own deep blue.

"You're just wantin' to die, aren't you?" he grinned at her, before nodded his head to the windshield.

Slowly, she turned her head to look, and gapped. They were on the side of the road, and right in front of them was the border that kept them from travelling all the way back to Miami, since Dom was with his family, she wasn't worried about anything more. She turned to the dusty blonde, and this gave him the chance to slip the silver chain off her neck and take the ring.

He held up with glistening white gold and put it between them.

"Still think I don't need a murder as a fiancé?" Jamie only grinned at him, and tackled him down in a hug.

Three years it had been since they met. Three years it had been since Jamie almost got away from the dusty blonde. Three years it had been since she finally felt at home with someone else other than her family. She was beginning to think that life does have some good things in it.

It seemed she was now Number One with the so call '_Bullet_'. And she'd stay there for a long time, now.

She just knew she would.

* * *

**So... what are your thoughts?**


End file.
